


You still control me

by GiveMeMoreShips (orphan_account)



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Crazed Rhys, Dark Rhys, Deaths, Drinking, Hiatus, Insecure Rhys, Jack Being an Asshole, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Others from tales of borderlands, Random OCs - Freeform, Random mentioned character's, Self Harm, Self-Mutilation, Siren Rhys, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, WILL NOT BE UPDATED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, forgive me i have sinned, oo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your voice never left my head Jack, you never lost control of me. Every single fucking day, I hear your voice in my head telling me to kill and kill. You have made me thirst for so much blood, and I can never satisfy myself like that. I admire you Jack, but I don’t want to become like you and I am only one step behind from being like you, but with this voice in my head everyday screaming for blood making me itch to kill anyone, I can’t say I’ll be one step behind for that long.” Rhys explained in a defeated tone of voice, he let out a drained sigh and dropped the pistol once again. He couldn’t kill Jack, he needed Jack. He couldn’t go back to suffering alone like he did before. No, Rhys needed someone to hold onto, even if it was Handsome Jack, it was a start to becoming normal again. </p><p>In which Rhys is slowly trying to get back to being sane, but after bringing Jack back, that idea seems to be only getting further and further away of being possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys, trying my first borderlands fic here and wanting to explore this side and/or side of Rhys that could have possibily become apart of him after killing Jack.

Rhys sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He dragged his feet off of his desk and locked eyes with the nervous scientist in front of him. Standing up, Rhys paced towards the man. 

“I’m not asking for the impossible here. If you used that small brain of yours, you would have been successful ages ago.” Rhys growled out, with nothing but annoyance and frustration building up in him. 

“Sir, it is impossible to bring him back how you want him to be brought back.”

“So you’re telling me, the CEO of Atlas, the man who pays you for this a.k.a your boss a.k.a me. It’s impossible to bring him back without inserting a robotic skeleton into the man’s dead body?” Rhys queried growing angrier by the second. He had designed all the devices needed and basically given them the instructions to do it successfully and yet. They still disappoint him.

‘Kill him’, came a sudden yet familiar voice into Rhys’s mind. Swallowing Rhys, rubbed at his temples and exhaled, not again he thought. 

“Ugh, why do you always have to be so stubborn? Just do what Hyperion did to me to install my port and cybernetics, except.” Rhys’s breathed in, ‘kill him. He’s fucking you around,’ the voice sneered into his head once again. “Do it a bit differently,” Rhys finished sternly. 

“Sir, we can’t bring Handsome Jack b-“ 

Before the man could even finished, Rhys fished out his gun from his hoister and aimed it at the man with his human arm. 

“I am just so sick of hearing that. If a scientist obsessed with the man can turn him into an A.I and successfully hide and preserve his body. You can bring him back!” snarled the brunet as he towered over the scientist. Rhys pressed the gun to the man’s forehead with a cruel smirk crossing his face.

‘That’s right kill him, just pull the trigger and kill him cupcake.’

Stepping back Rhys lowered the gun's aim to the man’s legs, “I better be seeing Jack walking around, living and breathing within the next week. Or else.”

“O-o-r else wh-a-at?” stammered out the scientist, as soon as that question left the man’s mouth Rhys pulled the trigger of the gun, 'Bang!' The gunshot echoed around his office and the man fell down in pain clutching at the hole in his leg. “Or else next time it won’t be your leg getting shot.” Spat Rhys, looking down at the latter with crazed eyes.

“Now leave my sight.”

“Y-y-yes s-s-ir.” The injured man scurried to his feet and rushed out of the CEO’s office as fast as he could with his shot leg. 

“Shit” Rhys cussed moving back to his office chair in shock once the employee left with a trail of blood following him, the voice again. That stupid voice that wanted nothing more but death got to him again. Rhys felt as guilty as he could for shooting an innocent employee yet nothing but satisfaction and adrenaline pumped through his body as he held onto the gun. Dropping the gun on his desk with a slight panic in him, Rhys pulled out the familiar knife from his desk draw in a hurry, he held it to the flesh of the guilty arm that shot, closing his eyes Rhys inhaled as he dragged the knife across, tearing his flesh apart and allowing the blood to seep out and run along the many scars tainting his flesh. "NNRGHH FUCK!" Rhys shouted as a sharp pain pulsated throughvhjs arm, tears gathered in the corners of Rhys's eyes and the angry red blood quickly covered his arm, grabbing a tissue Rhys wiped the blood away and covered the new wound. "Control it. You have control Rhys" , he uttered to himself, rocking back and forth in his office chair. This was the only way Rhys found that helped with controlling his urges and keeping the other ‘part’ of him restrained, it was quite a pathetic way to control it, but after nothing else working or helping to relieve the urge, Rhys stuck to this method of punishing himself and to be quite honest, Rhys enjoyed the pain that ran through his body fighting the surge of satisfaction in a sense. 

‘He deserved it.’ Jacks voice snarled into his mind, the only part of Jack that had remained in Rhys, was his love for killing. Something that Rhys could never control, even after Handsome Jack being dead for six months, Rhys had no idea how to control the animalistic part of Jack that never left with the death of the latter. He would always give in and shoot or hurt someone when that voice spoke, it was almost like Jack still controlled some parts of him, which was improbable. He had torn off his own arm and pulled out his cybernetics just to rid himself of the man yet the urges to kill always remained.

Rhys glanced at his robotic hand remembering the first time the voice spoke to him, when he had gotten into an argument with Vaughn, it was over something petty, yet Rhys lost control and beat Vaughn to pulp with his robotic arm almost killing him and lost his friends. He would have killed his best friend if it wasn’t for Fiona and Sasha running to the commotion and Fiona shooting Rhys in the chest with her elemental gun. Rhys had fallen to the ground in agonizing pain as the fire burnt throughout his flesh. He knew Fiona didn’t want to kill him but she definitely wanted him in agonizing pain. 

After that first almost kill Rhys felt a surge of power run through his tattoo’s that covered almost half his body, almost as though he had awoken ‘that’ part of him. 

After three months of nothing but building Atlas up to the company it is now, fighting off the voice within him with the mix nothing but utter loneliness after Vaughn, Fiona and Sasha left him, Rhys finally started planning to bring Jack back, so he could perhaps get an explanation and well, rid himself of his loneliness, plus Jack would be a huge help with making Atlas even better. Rhys made the arrangements to find Jack’s rumoured body that was apparently frozen before designing and planning everything he needed to put the A.I in back into his body. 

It had taken a max of two months to gather everything he needed and Rhys couldn’t help but feel thrilled yet scared at the prospect of reviving Jack, especially after what he had done to Jack, he had made Jack beg before putting the man back into the place he seemed to fear within Rhys’s cybernetic eye. He knew that Jack would probably try to kill him but Rhys was willing to risk that.

After all Jack was and still is his biggest hero.


	2. Predator to prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handsome Jack is finally back, Rhys surprises him they have rough sex....
> 
> Kidding!

Rhys paced his office with a his beloved gun in his hand, it had been two weeks since he had gotten an update on Jack and Rhys was furious, the paper work, company meetings and lazing around couldn’t keep his thoughts away from Jack, especially with that voice in his head always thirsting for blood to the point Rhys almost shot his secretary for mumbling. It seemed he was losing more and more control to his thirst and he had no idea if it had anything to do with the other part of him starting to show signs of becoming awake again which Rhys did not need. Not after he got this far, if people knew about him, he’d be dragged off to a lab to be tested on until he died. For Rhys that was not a satisfying way to go. 

“What is going on down there?” Rhys muttered to himself, ‘kill them all’ the voice in his head spoke once again. 

Turning to his desk Rhys delivered a hard kick of frustration to the desk sending whatever he had on it off, looking at the gun in his human hand Rhys threw it across the room with a loud ‘thud’. 

“You, oh you are not controlling me anymore!” Rhys shouted to the haunting voice in his head, he felt crazy all over again, whenever he snapped enough to yell at it. If only it would leave him alone and in peace, he could go back to his normal nice self, get his friends back get his life back in control. 

 

“Sir, Vincent is here for you.” Stiffening at the voice of his secretary coming from his echo, Rhys ran a stressed hand through his hair at the name of the scientist, finally. He thought to himself, turning towards the door sharply, Rhys pushed it open with so much strength he could have sworn it was close to flying off its hinges, however he didn’t care for that, he wanted Vincent to update him and update him immediately. 

“S-s-ir there’s a problem in the l-a-a-laboratory.” Vincent stammered out straight away upon seeing Rhys, clinging onto his crutches that obviously allowed him to walk with his shot leg. 

“What’s happened?” Rhys quickly questioned losing all anger in him and actually feeling sympathy towards the man he had injured  
.  
“Jack” Vincent breathed out, without needing a further explanation, Rhys bolted to the closest elevator. Finally, the day had come, finally Handsome Jack was finally back. 

Rhys waited impatiently as the elevator took it time, “god dammit” he yelled to the dammed thing until it finally dinged open, without even a moment of hesitation Rhys ran into the elevator and pressed the needed buttons, closing the doors on any employees coming towards the elevator as well. 

Tapping his foot on the ground repeatedly, Rhys almost cheered when the elevator finally came to the floor he needed, the science and weapon manufacturing department. 

Stepping out, Rhys slicked his hair back and adjusted his tie, eager to see his frenemy, that was until he got distracted by the screams of pain followed by the smashing of whatever were in those rooms.

“Shit.”

Rhys fastened his pace until he came to the room that held the screaming, exhaling deeply, Rhys pushed the door open putting on the most intimidating face he could manage. 

“I almost forgot how fun killing was. Almost.” Handsome Jack laughed as he held a woman up by her throat who was begging for her life in his hold. “Sorry sugar, I don’t care” Jack laughed at her, tightening his grip around her neck until she went limp in his hand, Jack cackled at the woman and dropped her on the ground where she joined the rest of the dead scientists.

"Gosh they die so easily" Jack muttered to himself, placing his hands on his hips and looking around at his work. 

Swallowing thickly Rhys had no idea on how to get Jack's attention, because he was beginning to almost litterally shit himself. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Rhys quickly put his facade back in place and decided he had no choice but to do this.

“Jack...” Rhys breathed out, almost instantly catching the attention of Jack. 

As soon as Jack’s eyes locked onto Rhys, the deadliest look appeared on his face, he let a smile filled with pure hatred and evil slip onto his face as he began to cross the room to Rhys, like a predator to prey. 

“Oh, I have been waiting for this for so long. Cupcake” snarled Jack, sounding almost like an animal. The latter reached with both hands going for Rhys’s throat who quickly ducked and moved away from Jack.

“Don’t think you can escape Handsome fucking Jack, pumpkin.”

“Look Jack, I brought you back here and I have an offer!” shouted Rhys, improvising on what to say. 

Jack stopped in his steps and let out a crazed laugh towards Rhys, “you were stupid enough to bring me back? Oh god I can’t wait to tear your stupid ass limb from fucking limb Rhysie!” Jack roared, swiping at Rhys who barely missed Jack this time. 

“You need me Jack! You need me and my company to get back on top!”

“Your company?” Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow at Rhys who was trembling with fear. He did not think this one out, not one bit. 

“Yes... When you died I took your rights to Atlas, and I have built this company up as best as I could. And I need your help to make it even better Jack.”

“Mother Fucker, you kill me than steal my shit!?” 

Glaring at Jack, Rhys clenched and unclenched his fists, anger was beginning to surge through his body and he was starting to see red, he just wanted to get to the alliance making that was obviously going to be filled with nothing but hatred and backstabbing but Rhys didn’t care he needed Handsome Jack in more ways than one. 

‘Kill him, end his life.’ Shaking his head as if to erase that voice, Rhys straightened up and moved towards Jack, this time he was the predator to prey, “oh big fucking man right here” Jack chucked, until he was suddenly slammed against a wall with a familiar cold metal hand wrapping around his throat. 

Rhys stared into Jacks mismatched eyes, he could see nothing but pure anger and surprise in Jacks eyes as he tried to fight against Rhys’s strength in his robotic arm.

“Listen here Jack” Rhys ordered, instantly catching the attention of Jack. 

“You will help me build this company, you will rule beside me. But I swear Jack if you try to kill me after this or even refuse. I will pull what is keeping you in that body of yours and basically alive and I will crush it. Remember I brought you back. I can put you back in the ground.” Rhys spat. Tearing his hand away from Jack’s throat who moved up to rub at it completely shocked at this version of Rhys. 

Oh Jack was going to have fun with this new version of his toy. 

“Alright,” Jack rasped before coughing to clear his throat. “Alright Rhysie. I’ll take you up on your offer, not because of your little threat but because you have grown some serious balls, kid. And I want to see how this turns out.” 

“You’ll like how this will turn out Jack” Rhys replied confidently, losing all of his temper instantly and relaxing in Jacks prescience, the other adjusted himself and stared at Rhys, studying him as if he had never seen him before. 

“Don’t make me regret not killing you.” Was all Jack said, he shoved past Rhys. He was surprised Rhys had managed to even get his body and do all of this. Maybe the kid would be useful after all, for all of Jacks plans. 

"Don't make me regret not killing you", Rhys uttered back.

This was going to be interesting.


	3. You are so fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't expect this updates to happen so often like they have been, I just have nothing to do at the moment and want to get the story moving before I start slowing down on them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

On the way to his office, every employee within Atlas whom saw Jack either: gasped, screamed, cried or fainted and Jack was loving it. He was laughing his ass off the entire way and Rhys, well Rhys wanted to punch someone. 

As soon as the elevator stopped at the top floor, his floor, Rhys sauntered out, he could feel Jack’s eyes following his every move but chose to ignore the latter, instead Rhys snapped whatever papers his secretary shakily held out and stormed into his office, even she was acting pathetic over Handsome Jack, Rhys begrudgingly thought.

“Oh, Rhysie you got attitude problems now.” Chuckled Jack from behind him, “after what you did to me it shouldn’t be so surprising.” Rhys snapped back, he made his way to his desk and flopped down in his chair to look at the paper work with a frown. 

Jack however, ignored the comment and opted to looking around Rhys’s dull dark and quite boring office, the only things occupying the large space was Rhys’s desk and a singular plant. 

Lame, Jack thought scanning every inch of the place until his eyes fell on a lone pistol occupying the ground, walking over to it, Jack bent over and plucked it off of the ground and looked over the gun. It wasn’t special at all, it was pretty dull for gun, must be Rhys’s, Jack concluded. 

“This yours cupcake?” 

Looking up from his paperwork, Rhys froze at the sight of the silver pistol in Jack’s hands. 

“Give it back.” 

Rolling his eyes at Rhys’s bitchy attitude, Jack threw the gun at the kid catching him off guard, Rhys barely caught the gun.

Jack watched as Rhys huffed, he quickly tucked his gun in his hoister hidden under his shirt and went back to staring at the paper work with dead eyes.

“Sooooo…” Jack began, moving behind Rhys’s desk to view the paperwork the kid was frowning at. “Where am I staying, y’know sleep wise? Because I am fucked in this new body stuff.”

Earning another exaggerated huff from Rhys, the brunet reached under his desk and felt around until he felt the button hidden under it. 

“There.” Answered Rhys, he pressed the button in and gestured towards the wall on the far left. 

“There?” Jack retorted until his eyes caught onto the moving wall panels that revealed a small bedroom. 

“Geez, do you ever leave this place? Don’t you have friends?” Jack asked eyeing the bedroom off, even he wasn’t this committed to Hyperion. 

“Sometimes and no.” Answered the latter. 

“What happened to that weirdly buff dude, hat lady and dreadlocks?” 

Sighing, Rhys pushed himself away from his desk and turned to face Jack on his chair, he really didn’t need this. 

“They left me after I...” Rhys stalled watching as Jack sat down on the edge of his bed, lowering his eyes to his hands, Rhys continued. "After I almost killed Vaughn. Fiona shot me and they left…For good.”

“You almost killed Vaughn? That is priceless, what did he do? Did he break your heart cupcake?” Jack cooed trying to keep his laughter at bay, oh this was just too good! 

Jack watched as Rhys’s lips twitched in what seemed to be anger and decided to push the kids buttons even more.

“Oh, it must have felt great beating that little midgets head in, I assumed you did that, with your robot hand and all. Oh but it must have felt great seeing his blood on your hands. Am I right? Or am I right?” Jack questioned.

“Shut up Jack!” Rhys growled, ‘oh, it felt great’, the voice snickered in his mind. 

“Did you feel powerful after that huh Rhysie? I bet Vaughn wasn’t the last person you hurt. Oh, you have become so fun, I’m actually kind of proud of you.” Continued Jack, who began to laugh away on Rhys’s bed. 

“Shut up, shut up!” Shouted the other, at not just Jack but Jack’s voice that seemed to laugh along with Jack and agree. 

“Was it fun? Watching the life in his eyes fade awa-“

“I SAID SHUT UP JACK!” Rhys moved to his hoister pulling out his gun with no hesitation and aimed the pistol at Jack who fell quiet and stared at Rhys. 

“W-what are you going to do with that gun pumpkin?” Jack questioned cockily, cocking an eyebrow towards the kid who stared back with nothing but hatred, but with a touch of something else mixed in. 

“Shoot you.”

“Why? Because I hurt your feelings or because you really did enjoy doing that to Vaughn?”

“Be-because you have absolutely destroyed me Jack! You have made me into an absolute monster! You have made me shoot and injure so many people Jack! Because you never left my fucking head! And you just can’t keep that goddamn mouth shut, because you are just soooo in love with your own goddamn voice! How hard is it for you to just shut the hell up? And y’know maybe appreciate me bringing your ass back alive and on top of that give you your body back after what you have done to me!” Rhys shouted, the gun in his hand began to tremble as his hand and then arm followed suit, Rhys’s breathing was heavy and he just wanted to kill Jack all over again. ‘Do it, splatter his brains all over that bed of yours.’ “Shut the hell up will you!?” screamed Rhys at that goddamn voice once again.

“Whoa, whoa kiddo. How did I make you shoot and hurt people? I was dead! You are just looking for someone to blame here kitten.” Jack retorted, on alert, he was ready to take down Rhys if the kid actually did shoot him, he would not die again and Rhys was certainly not killing him all over again.

“Your voice never left my head Jack, you never lost control of me. Every single fucking day, I hear your voice in my head telling me to kill and kill. You have made me thirst for so much blood, and I can never satisfy myself like that. I admire you Jack, but I don’t want to become someone like you and I am only one step behind from being like you, but with this voice in my head everyday screaming for blood making me itch to kill anyone, I can’t say I’ll be one step behind for that long.” Rhys explained in a defeated tone of voice, he let out a drained sigh and dropped the pistol once again. He couldn’t kill Jack, he needed Jack. He couldn’t go back to suffering alone like he did before. No, Rhys needed someone to hold onto, even if it was Handsome Jack, it was a start to becoming almost normal again. 

“Hahaha, you have completely lost it kid! I am not in your head, I am all here baby! You are wishing it was me in there because all you are doing is masking your own homicidal thoughts with my voice, that’s all. Those are your thoughts cupcake! I should know, I went down that path after killing my god awful fuckwit of a CEO.”

“Oh…You are not manipulating me like that Jack. I am not naïve enough to even believe an ounce of that! So Ha!” With that, Rhys flipped Jack off, he spun on his heel and stormed out of his office, he needed some fresh air and fast, Rhys felt as though he was suffocating with Jack around him. 

“He is so fucked.” Jack laughed to himself, leaning back on Rhys’s bed with a smirk on his face.


End file.
